Drawing Days
by Lackadaisical Dispostion
Summary: There was something about her; and that something was frightening. More over, what does she want with Kyoko! // Ha-hi ! A KHR fic that you may have seen on Quizilla. That's because I've moved it from there : CONTAINS OC. No pairing as of yet.


**Name:** Carmen Ashton  
**Age:** Fifteen  
**Birthday:** July 19th  
**Hair:** Orange  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Affiliation:** Vongola Famiglia, IX Boss  
**Occupation: **Middle School Student; Bodyguard of Alphonse Vongola; Trainer  
**Nationality:** English  
**Ethnicity:** English; Italian  
**Languages Spoken:** English; Italian; Japanese

It was late. Very late, around 10pm. For some reason, Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't sleep, though his eyelids were heavy and body exhausted. Something didn't feel right; he was sure that someone, other than Reborn, was in his room, and this person had something bad in mind. He shivered as a cold breeze rolled into his room and ducked deeper into the warm bed covers. Wait, breeze? He was sure he closed the window before going to bed… Tsuna began to shiver from something that was not of cold. Fear. He dove right under the covers, hugging his knees to his chest. Nothing happened. There was no sound but the light whistle of wind. Slowly, the brunette peered out from under the covers. Nothing. There was nothing in his room. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he hung his head over the edge of the bed. When he re-opened his brown optics, they widened dramatically, his whole body tense as he saw that, under his bed, was a pumpkin.A pumpkin with a black cape and a metallic, skeleton body.  
"GAH!" He cried, sitting back up quickly and scooting back on his bed, only to hit something hard. Tsuna froze again and slowly looked up. There, on his bed, stood a girl. In the moonlight he could just about make out her maturing body, spiky hair set into pigtails and a wolfish grin on her face. What he had moved back into was a broom. He stuttered out a load of gibberish, that made the girl's grin grow even bigger. She crouched down on the bed and drew a knife, making a small cut on his left cheek.  
Tsunayoshi Sawada, "No-Good Tsuna", fainted as she removed the blade from his skin.

Chapter One  
_Rivals?!_

Carmen Ashton yawned, stretching her jaw to its limits as she sat, bored, on the wall outside of her house. For once, she was not dressed in her black dunagrees, white shirt, black gloves and converses (though she still sported her trusty skull earrings). Instead, she was in the uniform of Namimori Chu. Her new neighbours also noted that the broom she carried everywhere was nowhere to be seen, but were disappointed to see that she still kept that pumpkin-headed doll hanging next to the front door. Next to her was a briefcase-style school bag, most popular among today's students, and it was decorated with pumpkin patches, skull patches, ghost patches, and many halloween-themed charms. Though she had been there but a week, the street knew she was a strange one. Still, they all wondered where her parents must be: after all, it's improper to allow a girl as young as fifteen to live by herself, right?  
But, then again, who were they to judge? She was from a foreign country. She declared herself to be from Italy, or at least said the only person who dared to talk to her. Ah, now, here was a respectable teenager: Sasagawa Kyoko. Kind, smart, cheerful, polite... and look! Now she's walking with that orange-haired foreigner-- wait. WHAT?!

Carmen grinned inwardly as she spotted Sasagawa Kyoko approach with her brother. Recalling the mission details she had memorised on the plane journey here from Italia, she knew what she had to do. As the two approached, she hopped down, lightly touching her naturally spiky pigtails to make sure they were in place. She grabbed her bag and stepped forward like.  
"Ah, excuse me?" She asked, making sure her body language said nervous.  
"Hm? Oh, hello!" Kyoko greeted with a smile as she and her brother stopped, the latter still punching the air.  
"GOOD MORNING!" Her brother shouted enthusiastically, and Carmen smiled nervously.  
"Ah, good morning! Ano, uhm, judging by your uniforms, you attend Namimori Chu, ne?" Carmen worded carefully, smiling gratefully as Kyoko nodded."Oh, good! I'm just starting today, but I can't remember where it is... do you think that I could, maybe, walk with you?" Carmen asked, smiling sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Of course!" Kyoko smiled and Carmen grinned back. The three set off, Carmen winking at the old man across the street who was staring, shocked, at the developments.  
Carmen hummed lightly as she made her way to class 2-A, her new classroom. The lessons were already picked out for her, most likely by the mission-giver, and the details back home had stated that they were the same as Kyoko's. In any case, she found herself outside the classroom just as the bell rang, much like the presumed teacher of the class.  
"Ah, you must be Ashton-san, ne?" The man confirmed and Carmen nodded with a bright smile. The man smiled and introduced himself before telling her to wait outside while he quietened the class. When he called come in, she entered, nervously pulling slightly at the skirt. Why did it have to be so short?  
"Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?" The teacher suggested and Carmen nodded slightly. She turned to face the class and hid a smirk as she spotted a boy's terrified look. Looks like it went well, then.  
"Well, uhm, I'm Ashton Carmen, but you can call me Carmen... or Car... heck, even Caramel is cool," she grinned slightly, hoping to ease the 'tension' she was supposed to feel, "I've moved here from Italy, but my true home is in England. And, uh, I like halloween?" She suggested more than said. Heh, too easy. Suddenly, the classroom door was whipped open and a silver-haired boy burst in, panting for breath.  
"Gokudera! Late!" The teacher scolded, "To your seat, now!"  
'Gokudera' scowled at the teacher before locking eyes with Carmen. He scowl formed into shock then confusion before settling on anger.  
"OI! What the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded to know, pointing an accusing finger at Carmen.  
"Huh?" Carmen sounded, tilting her head to the side slightly. Now, this wasn't an act. Who the hell was this guy? And more importantly, what's with the attitude?  
"Don't play innocent, Ashton!" He growled, narrowing his olive green eyes.  
"Play innocent? What are you talking about?" Carmen questioned, frowning in confusion. Seriously. what was this guy on?  
"Gah! It's _me_! Gokudera Hayato; you're freakin' _rival_! If your here to be the Juudaime's right-hand man, then forget it! That position belongs to _me_!" Gokudera shouted and Carmen raised an eyebrow.  
"Gokudera, take your seat this instance!" The teacher bellowed and Gokudera scowled, but complied. "Now then, Carmen, why don't you sit next to Sawada?" The teacher suggested and Carmen nodded, sitting next to the terrified (and now confused) boy, brushing off the glares sent her way by a certain silver-haired male. Still, though the work was a bit too advanced for someone who hadn't attended school for a couple of years (and, let's face it, Carmen isn't the brightest crayon in the box), there was a recurring thought in her head.

**When the hell did she get a rival?**


End file.
